Talk:Clare Edwards/@comment-4419542-20111009164645/@comment-3575890-20111012211755
What makes more sense though: to affiliate religion with someone who does the talk or actually walks the walk? I think you missed my point entirely. What it means to be a practiced Christian is to actually practices what it is you preach. Darcy was more involved in the Christian community, but Clare demonstrates her religious beliefs through the actions and choices she makes through her day to day life. Well then I guess we have very different ideas of what it means to be a dedicated Christian. I think Clare's firm stance on her religious beliefs speaks louder volumes than say, Darcy's extracirricular involvement in the Christian community. On that note, I would also say it's easier to label Clare a Christian rather than Darcy because Clare is a lot more - forgive me for lack of a better word here - "Saintly" than Darcy was. As I already said before, anyone can attend Church, volunteer at a soup kitchen, read the bible.. Clare may not be as involved, but she demonstrates her religious practices better than Darcy in that she stays true to her religious beliefs. That is why I mentioned Darcy being a hypocrite in the past; because I think it invalidates your statement in that Darcy played the religious role better than Clare does. I see now we're obviously coming from very different ends of the spectrum here, but I just don't agree with your logic when in fact we've established that it is Clare who's beliefs are stronger and has a firmer grasp on them, than her sister. For that reason, I sense a stronger connection with God in Clare than Darcy. No, I'm not lost on the complexity of Darcy's character development. I understand the impact her rape had over her choices, but WHY she did all of those things is not what's relevant here. My primary point is, all of those things went against the sanctity of her religion. And besides that, not all of her poor decisions stem from her rape. She still drank, broke Paige's leg and posted racy photos beforehand, so you can't pin it all on the effects of trauma. Sorry, but I fail to see how taking racy photos of oneself and then foolishly posting them online is somehow an integral part of growing up? Unless you're referring to how teens benefit from making mistakes, in how they learn from them, but what Darcy did was not just a typical every day mistake either. It was a monsterous one that could have resulted in her being raped, kidnapped or killed. You can't exactly just brush that off as a typical teenage lapse in judgment. Also, not all Christians are intolerant and judgmental and would have been as ignorant as Darcy. While it's true Darcy's judgmental mentality may have been stereotypically characteristic of her as a deeply religious person, the hypocrisy of her judgmental behavior is in how she preached acceptance, and then did not follow through on it. That is what made her hypocritical. What's more, her characterization was pretty inconsistant between seasons 5-6. In season five, she seemed to be a lot more open minded and tolerant than she was in season six. So IMO, she didn't have any real character development until the writers took her character in an entirely different direction. Well, at least we see eye to eye on the last bit lol.